STAR OCEAN: Once out of Nature
by Stuart's Shadow
Summary: Things have changed for Claude and he is now Once out of Nature (Romance is in latter chapters.)
1. 134th, Kayman and Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: the second story or its characters. I am not making any profit of this. I also do not own the poem "Sailing to Byzantium"  
=  
Sailing to Byzantium  
By W. B. Yeats  
I  
That is no country for old men. The young In one another's arms, birds in the trees -Those dying generations- at their song, The salmon-falls, the mackerel-crowded seas, Fish, flesh, or fowl, commend all summer long Whatever is begotten, born, and dies. Caught in that sensual music all neglect Monuments of unaging intellect.  
=  
STAR OCEAN: Once out of Nature  
=  
By Stuart's Shadow  
=  
email: stuartvh@swirve.com  
  
  
"I want the fleet battle ready as soon as possible." Claude said as he sat down in the command chair. It was 4 years after the trip that killed his father and saved the universe. Claude was rescued when the Calnus sent out a distress beacon after it came under fire from the Ten Wise Men. The ship that found him extracted him very violently, they thought he was on the planet that destroyed the Calnus. Dias was almost shot when the EFSM (Earth Federation Space Marines) came into Arila. Claude was quick to solve the problem and explain everything to them. Claude said his good-byes to everyone and left Expel almost for sure that he would never come back. The UPT (Underdeveloped Planet Treaty) stopped all possibility of it.  
  
Claude returned to Earth to learn that his Mother, his only family member left. Had died 3 months before he was rescued. Claude had nothing and no one left. So he rejoined the EFSF (Earth Federation Space Forces). It was the only thing he had left. He quickly rouse though the ranks, his career was all he had left now. He was placed in control of the 134th EFSF and given his own ship. He named it the Calnus II, in memory of his father.  
  
The Kurama violated the UPT by attacking underdeveloped planets, destroying all life on 7 of them and occupying 11. It was suspected that they did this for the minerals and metals on these planets. The Earth Federation and the Tetragenes Empire declared war on the Kurama and it allies. The Earth Federation sent a Battle Group to free the occupied planets, by this time 4 planets still had life on them. The battle group was made up of the 21st and 92nd EFSM for ground deployment. The 101st EFSF was sent for transportation and the 134th EFSF was sent for space combat and protection.  
  
"The Kurama have dropped out of hyperspace, Commander Kenni." Kayman said as a little over one hundred small ships appeared. Kayman was Claude only male friend on Earth, they knew each other from when there were children -but they where not friends then- Kayman was assigned Second-in-command. Kayman had black hair and black eyes which where common for his race. He was not human, Claude never knew what he was. Kayman age was unknown to Claude, he looked he was about 25 but for all Commander Kenni knew, Kayman could be 200 years old. The Kurama Fleet was small compared to the 134th EFSF, but it could still kill many people if they attacked the EFSM dropships.  
"Protect the dropships, there depending on us." Claude said as he gave the officer at the tactical controls a signal to engage the enemy. The Kuramas ships didn't have the fire power the EFSF did, but they did had small and fast ships. The Kurama's started to fire and did a sweep of the 134th, they fired on every ship causing small amounts of damage.  
"Send out our fighters!" Claude ordered and the 134th's fighter squadron launched from the Calnus II. When the Kuramas came back for another attack they collided with the 134th fighter squadron. Lasers and explosions were everywhere. (Being a fighter pilot was almost suicide in war time) Claude didn't like sending them out, but his large ships were easy targets for the fighters.  
  
"Another fleet is coming, Commander," Kayman said. "It is the Kurama invasion force!"  
"Fire all weapons!" Claude said and a barrage of missiles and lasers hit the Invasion force before they could even completely exit hyperspace!  
"Sir, there first fleet is totally destroyed." somebody said, Claude didn't look to see who it was.   
"Charge the main cannon to full power!" Claude ordered. The entire 134th fired at the Kuramas until the Calnus II had it main cannon powered up.  
"Fire at the Command ship!" Claude yelled and a massive beam fired from the main cannon of the Calnus II. When it made contact with the Kurama command ship there was a blinding light. Claude turned away from the view screen, it was a blinding flash. When the spots disappeared from Claude's eyes, he saw the Kurama command ship almost destroyed and the rest of there fleet was leaving. The Command ship was trying to go into hyperspace but their engines exploded causing a chain reaction destroying the ship.  
  
"The Kuramas are finished in this sector," The 134th commander said as he stood up. "Kayman, you have control of the Fleet."  
"Yes sir Commander." Kayman saluted.  
"Commander Kenni. The Kuramas are changing direction!" Karen interrupted. Karen was another one of Claude's childhood friends -but unlike Kayman- she had always been Claude's friend. 3 years after Claude returned to Earth (His first year as Commander of the 134th EFSF)He and Karen started dating again. (They where dating before Claude went to Expel) Karen was very cute. Claude thought that she resembled Rena with her blue eyes and slender body. Her hair wasn't blue. It was a light brown and it was short like Rena's. Karen was 22 now, a year older than Rena and the same as Claude. If her hair had been blue that would have been too much for Him. He still loved Rena but Claude knew he had too move on.  
"Where are they headed?" Claude asked and look at Karen.  
"They are headed to a planet that is called..." Karen looked at the screen and fell silent.  
"What is the planet called Karen?" Claude walked over to Karen. Claude almost fell down when he saw the name, it was a planet he was very familiar with, Expel.  
  
Author's Notes: It would be very helpful if you reviewed my story. I also want to suggest you listen to the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by Guns N' Roses or the original by the Rolling Stones. 


	2. The Deep Six and Dante

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: the second story or its characters. I am not making any profit of this. I also do not own the poem "Sailing to Byzantium"  
=  
Sailing to Byzantium  
by W. B. Yeats  
II  
An aged man is but a paltry thing, A tattered coat upon a stick, unless Soul clap its hands and sing, and louder sing for every tatter in its mortal dress, Nor is there singing school but studying Monuments of its own magnificence; And therefore I have sailed the seas and come to the holy city of Byzantium.  
=  
STAR OCEAN : Once Out Of Nature  
=  
By: Stuart's Shadow  
=  
E-mail: stuartvh@swirve.com  
  
"Sir, we cannot go to that planet without permission from the Earth Federation council. You have been banned from even entering that system." Kayman reminded our Hero.  
"I don't care Kayman, lives are at risk and our orders are to stop them even if it means interfering with a underdeveloped planet's growth." His commander said to him. "And I have friends there too Kayman, take us there now."  
"Claude, as a friend. I have to tell you this! If you go there you will court marshaled." Kayman said taking hold off Claude's right arm.  
"As your Commander, I'm telling you to go there Kayman!" Claude said and pushed Kayman's arm off of him.  
"Yes, Sir." Kayman obeyed and set the course for Expel.  
  
Claude went to his room and slept.  
"Open your eyes." Claude woke up slowly and saw Karen's face. She kissed his lips softly.  
"What time is it?" Claude asked still half asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall. 8 hours had passed since the battle.  
"Are we there yet?" Claude said wiping his eyes.  
"No we still have 3 hours. The deep space scanners are show that the Kuramas have arrived."  
"I hope we're not too late," Claude sat up. "I've been gone for 4 years. I told them I would be back soon. Think they'll be mad Karen?"  
"I can't see how anyone could stay mad at you." She replied and hugged him. Claude never told Karen about him and Rena being in a relationship, in fact he never told anyone. But Claude did tell Karen all about what happened on Expel, everyone on Earth knew, he was the Earth Federation's new hero but, Claude was still living in his father's shadow even after his death.  
  
*****************  
  
"It looks like its going to be easy to finish off their fleet, but they have landed half of there troops down already Commander." Kayman said when Claude entered the command deck with Karen.  
"What area did they land in?" Commander Kenni asked and joined Kayman at the scanner.  
"The majority of there forces landed in the least populated continent."  
"That should be El, the Sorcerer's Globe landed there."  
"The majority? what do you mean by that Kayman?" Karen asked walking to Claude's side.  
"One of there smaller dropships was damaged and landed on the continent that looks like a cross." Kayman said looking up at Karen.  
"Claude isn't that where you were first appeared on Expel." His girlfriend asked.  
"Yes your right Karen," Claude shifted his eyes to Karen then back to Kayman. "How many are on the Cross continent?" Kayman pressed some buttons on the control board then watched the screen for its results.  
"It looks like very little for a ship of its size, 100 soldiers and 10 crew. It could be a special forces group." Kayman explained to them.  
"Karen, get Dante and the Deep Six commander in the war room." Claude ordered his girl friend.  
"Yes Sir Commander Kenni." Karen left the room.  
"Why are you sending for 'him' Claude? You know he is untrustworthy" Kayman didn't have to say the name, Claude knew who he was speaking of.  
"Don't question my orders Kayman! He's the best mercenary in the Earth Federation."  
"Dante is not a mercenary. He's a assassin!"  
  
Dante was from Mars. He doesn't have a dark personality like you would expect from an Assassin with over 100 confirmed kills. When Claude meet Dante -about 2 years ago- they became friends very quickly, Claude this happened because Dante reminded him of Ashton. Dante had short black hair (like most guys in the 21st century)  
his eye's where a strange color, Claude asked him why his eyes where blue sometimes and not his usual gray. Dante said they were optical implants that give him very good night vision among other things. Dante is 27.  
  
The Deep Six was a EFSM Heavy Assault Team. Its has four members: Stuart, it's leader, age 25. Stuart was from Earth or to be more accurate the country Canada. The rest of the team came from America. He had dark brown hair (military haircut) and green-blue eyes, he also had alot of facial hair. Its second-in-command was Julie, she was Stuart's girlfriend and had brown eyes and long blond hair. She didn't look like she should be in a Heavy Assault Team because she was beautiful to put it simply. Julie was 24. The 3rd member was Brent. Brent was almost insane or that's how most people said, Claude never met him like he did Stuart and Julie. Claude met them at his father's funeral. Stuart served under him but was transferred before Admiral Kenni's finial mission. Brent was 30 and had a shaved head with brown eyes. The fourth member was Jake, a new recruit. He was fresh from the academe. Jake had light brown hair with green eyes. Jake was also Stuart's little cousin, he was 19. 


End file.
